Promise you won't leave me again
by pink-star210
Summary: I thought i would do a fic on Michelle and Steve getting together again well back in May when Carla left. And basically will they stay together when Michelle finds out some news that will change there lives. Rubbish summary just read it and see what you see. Oh and features a little bit with Ryan and other charcters
1. Chapter 1

Michelle woke up with her alarm going off, she sat up and switched it off, she must have sat up to quickly or something because her head suddenly started banging she then looked down to see Steve fast asleep on the other side of her bed and then she remembered, she had Steve over and they both had a bit too much to drink and it had got a bit out of hand not that she regretted sleeping with him in fact she really wanted it to turn out that way. She reluctantly got out of bed and went for a shower she done her hair really quickly probably a new record for her and got out. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked back to her bedroom she didn't really care if Steve saw her or not, not after the night they had just had anyway. She put on a nice black tight mini skirt and a white blouse she thought she might try to make an effort as they had a client coming in today, she walked through to the kitchen and got a paracetamol and a glass of water before putting on some toast, she went and wrote Steve a quick note explaining she had to go to work but she would see him in the Rovers later, she then took her toast which was slightly burnt and ran out the flat as she was nearly 10 minutes late for work.

"Hmm some ones late" Rob said as she walked in with a big grin on his face playing with a pen between his hands

"Just shut-up" She said sitting down

"Now someone got out the wrong side of bed this morning" He said knowing he had probably pushed it too far

"What did I say" She questioned now getting annoyed at her new work college. Carla had only been gone a month and her and Rob were at each other's throats constantly she had no idea how she would keep going for however long Carla was away for. She logged onto her computer and started with some work before her phone went off.

"**Hey baby just making sure you're ok and yes I will meet you tonight Xxx" **Michelle smiled remembering the night she and Steve had just had

"**I'm fine thanks for asking and ok I'll come straight after work Xxx"** She sent back.

"Now I'm sure our client won't be interested in your latest love affair" Rob said with an even bigger smirk on his face than the last time. She didn't even bother giving him an answer instead just got on with her work. The client came and they managed to get an order with him and the rest of the day seemed to go fast with the odd remark from Rob so she was pleased when the time came for her to leave. She walked straight over to the pub pleased that Steve already had ordered a glass of wine for her.

"Aww thanks babe" She said sitting down beside him

"Its fine the least I could do how was work" He asked

"I was nearly ready to kill rob by the end" She said leaning into him and resting her head against his chest

"What's did he do today" He asked knowing that it was a regular occurrence as she would often come home and moan about him. They had been seeing each other for a few weeks now but last night was the first night they had properly slept together.

"Oh just his usual but let's not let it ruin our night come back to mine get a take-away and watch a DVD I'm still a bit tiered from the other night" She said looking up at him.

"Yea sure just finish this and then we can go" He said drinking up his beer while Michelle finished off her wine. Once finished they got up and walked away hand-in-hand towards Michelle's flat. They got up the stairs and she unlocked the door to see Ryan lying spread out across the sofa.

"Oh um hi Ry thought you were away out tonight" Michelle said slightly confused at why he was here.

"Oh yea got cancelled" He said looking up at his mum and Steve

"But wait its fine I'll go to my room" He said standing up and walking into his bedroom.

"Only if you want" She tried to call after him but he didn't hear her

"What do you wanna watch" She said hanging up her coat and slipping off her shoes before walking over to the TV and seeing what they had.

"Whatever don't mind" He replied as he flumped himself down on the sofa

"This one then but just a minute I go get changed first" She said walking out and going and getting into her PJs. She walked back through and sat down beside Steve before getting the DVD player to play. They both watched intensely for about hour before Michelle could feel her eyes getting heavier so she cuddled up closer to Steve and fell asleep. Steve noticed this and switched off the DVD as he wasn't really getting it much and carried her through to the bedroom he placed her down carefully and got changed himself before joining her in bed.

_**Sorry it's pretty short just ran out of ideas. Plz review..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is set about a month later and Steve now mainly stays at Michelle's flat**_

Michelle woke suddenly a such a sore stomach she looked at her clock 5.00 it said just a few hours till she would need to get up so she tried to get back to sleep again but couldn't when she felt this weird taste in her mouth and then she ran through to the bathroom just in time as she threw-up right into the basin off the loo. It was then that Ryan walked through to see what all the noise was about and found his mum leaning against the wall in the bathroom clearly just been sick.

"Mum are you okay" He said not sure whether to walk over to her or to go and get Steve.

"Yep yep fine just wasn't feeling too well but im fine now" She said trying to get up but feeling the urge to be sick again. Ryan stood there for a moment not sure what to do as Steve and his mum had fallen out last night so he wasn't so sure whether it would be a good idea to go get him, he looked over at his mum again and then thought it would be best to go get him.

"Eh Steve I think it would be a good idea to go see my mum" Ryan said waking Steve

"Why what's happened now that is so important to wake me" He said, he tried to sound annoyed but Ryan knew he just wanted to go make it up with his mum.

"Well I don't think she is feeling to good in fact she isn't she just can't stop being sick and I never seen her this bad before this aint just some hangover"

"She's what" Steve nearly screamed jumping out the bed and running towards the bathroom to see his girlfriend throwing up pretty much her whole stomach he ran straight over to her and started rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

"Hey baby don't cry it's fine" He said as Michelle broke down into tears and leant back into him before immediately sitting back up and once again being sick. Steve moved the lose hairs out of her face and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and pulled off some loo roll and wiped her face up, she then leant back into him and gave him a big hug her way of saying sorry and Steve gave her one back before reaching over and flushing the loo.

"You feeling better yet" He asked playing with her hair and she nodded

"I don't think im going to work today I feel terrible" She said looking up at him tears still running down her face

"Hey that's fine I'll stay off too and look after you" He said wiping away the lose tears and carrying her threw to the bedroom she nodded and fell back asleep as if nothing had happed so Steve switched off her alarm as he thought it would be best for her to have a sleep in.

A few hours later Michelle was woke by the sun shining thought the curtains she looked over to Steves side of the bed but he wasn't there so looked at the clock 11.30 she got up surprised at how much she had slept in as she was never usually the one to sleep around all day and walked through to find Steve had tidied up the place and was watching the TV quietly as not to wake her. He then turned around sensing her presence and smiled.

"Hey baby you feel any better" He asked walking over to her

"Not really my heads sore and I still feel a bit sick plus im staving so I'll get something to eat. She said reaching up to his height and giving him a quick good morning kiss.

"No no you go sit down I'll make you something" He said pushing her over towards the sofa

"Are you sure" She said looking at him with big eyes

"Well I'm not much else use staying around here but not looking after you no its fine you sit down and I'll make you some breakfast

"Ok but nothing to big" She said smiling before lying down on the sofa. 5 minutes later Steve came back with a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice and placed them down on the table and went and sat down beside Michelle who sat up and started eating away at the toast. Once she had finished she pushed it to one side and put her legs over Steve and sat back while watching Jermaine Kyle show.

"Im going for a shower see if that makes me any better" She said standing up slowly

"Ok I'll just tidy up here" He said as she walked away and gave him a quick smile before disappearing into the bathroom. She got into the shower and tried to wash her hair before that feeling of needing to be sick came over her and once again she found herself spewing into the toilet. After she thought she must have bought up her whole stomach she went back into the shower and cleaned herself up. A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door.

"EH yea" She called out

"Are you ok you been ages" Steve called though to her

"Eh yea fine just been sick again nothing much" She said as she switched off the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel and walked out the bathroom

"What again" He asked

"Yea but its fine honestly I'll just go get changed" She said and walked away she got into the bedroom and shut the door she got out another pair of pyjama bottoms and shoved on one of Steves t-shirts and pulled a zip up hoody on and her slippers and walked out. She went over a sat on Steve who gave her a hug as she leaned against him.

"You will always love me wont you" She said looking up at him

"Yea of course I will" He said pulling her tighter

"Even if I was to get really fat"

"Michelle you know my love is unconditional for you I'm never going to leave you I learnt my lesson last time" He looked at her and realised tears had started rolling from her eyes.

"Hey come on what's wrong baby" He said wiping away the tears rolling from her face.

"You promise me"

"I can guarantee I shall never leave you come on what's wrong"

"I don't know" She said leaning her head right into him as she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Chelle baby listen I can't do anything unless you tell me what's happening"

"I don't know god you're going to hate me but I think im pregnant" She said looking up at him and then more tears came from her eyes as he hugged her tighter.

"Hey I don't hate you in fact I think it would be great to have a kid so we could be a proper family but you said you think"

"Well em number one I like late like really late and two this aint the first morning I've been sick I been sick past few days at work but not that bad" She said playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"So yea I took a test and I was just away to look at it when Rob came through to the loos demanding I got back to work so I shoved it back in the box and put it in my bag which is down there" She said pointing to the bag on the floor.

"Oh yea and the fact I have been a moany cow these past few days as well"

"Baby why didn't you tell me" He said giving her another tight hug.

"Well I only did it yesterday but It wasn't really the time if you get what I mean" She said bending down and getting the box out of her bag.

"You look at it" She said passing it to him. He slowly opened the box and looked at the test.

"Baby you are one hundred percent pregnant" He said a big smile forming across his face and Michelle nearly jamp on his knees with happiness as she gave him hug and kiss.

**Sorry the endings a little rubbish but plz keep checking for updates il try to as much as i can and REVIEWW ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Michelle was feeling a bit better so decided to go into work. She got on her shoes and grabbed her handbag.

"Steves if your coming with me I need to go now" She shouted as Steve had insisted on walking her down to the Factory.

"Okay im ready" He said putting on his shoes and running out the door behind her. They left the door unlocked as Ryan would be around today and walked down to the Factory. They walked in and got strange looks from the workers as they walked together into the office.

"Right you sure you'll be okay today" He asked putting his arms around her waist.

"Yes am sure babe just you get off to work"

"And if you feel at all ill you've to call me straight away and I'll be right over" He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips before getting to his own work.

"Eh Michelle this is not a social meeting spot" Rob said to her.

"Well he needed to make sure I got here ok didn't he" She said as she really couldn't be bother with his snidey comments today.

"Why you only live like 5 minutes away"

"We have our reasons" she said sitting down and the pain appearing in her stomach again but she ignored it and carried on with her work.

"Well michelle if those reasons affect work then I am entitled to know" He said now really getting on her nerves and she just couldn't hold it in any longer so she ran out the office into the toilets and shut the door and started throwing up. Rob worried he had said something grabbed her bag and ran after her.

"Chelle chelle" He said as he ran into the toilet and found her knelt down pucking into the loo. He went over to her to try and calm her down.

"Chelle what's wrong" Asked moving the strands of lose hair from her face but she couldn't answer more just kept coming up.

"Right um well I'll phone Steve and get this lot to go on a early break" He said not knowing what else to do he got Michelle's phone out her bag and found Steves number and rung it.

"Chelle what's wrong" He said almost shouting down the line.

"Em its not Michelle it's rob she's kinda of a bit sick like really sick then" but before he could say anything else Steve said he would be right over and hung-up. Rob quickly ran out and got them all to leave as he was sure Michelle wouldn't want to be seen in this state. A few minutes later Steve came running through the factory and straight to where Rob was standing and then into the bathroom to where Michelle was who was now lying against the wall she tried to stand up to get to Steve but couldn't manage it and just made her feel the urge to be sick again. As soon as she was Steve snapped back to life and ran over to her.

"Oh Chelle baby there is loads here this can't be normal" He said trying to calm her down by rubbing her back and giving her the odd kiss on the head. When she had finished she turned to face Steve how got the shock of his life when he seen how pale she had gone and then she collapsed in his arms.

"Rob mate call an ambulance would you" He said turning around to face him.

"Why what's happened" He asked getting his phone out his pocket

"I don't know I guess she's fainted or passed out or something but she just fell back into me"

"Alright okay well I'll need to go out here no reception in here" He said walking out the bathroom so it was just Steve and Michelle left. 5 minutes later Rob came back.

"There'll be about 10 minutes but we have to make sure she's lying down comfy in case she wakes back up and if so was to stop breathing we've to call them back"

Ok but where is comfy" Steve said getting concerned

"Well I guess the office is probably a the comfiest place" He said

"Ok I'll take her though" Steve said picking her up and carrying her through to the office where he lay her down carefully. They sat with her a few minutes before she woke up suddenly and just threw-up all down herself and Steve.

"Eh Rob bin anything" Steve said looking up to him

"What ah alright" He said grabbing the empty bin and giving it to Steve who held it by Michelle in case she needed to be sick again.

"Eh Steve what's happening" She asked holding her head in her hands

"You were sick and then you collapsed an ambulance is on its way so you're going to be fine okay" HE said giving her a hug. A few minutes later they heard the sirens coming nearer and then two people came through th doors and found them in the office just as Michelle started to throw-up again.

"Alright how long has she been like this" The women asked kneeling down beside Michelle

"Well most of yesterday a bit today and now"

"Any idea why she is like this"

"Well she is pregnant 5 weeks I think"

"Okay well we'll just put her in a chair and take her up to the ambulance does anyone want to come" She asked getting a wheelchair from the other paramedic and lifting Michelle into it.

"Eh I'll come" Steve said following them out the Factory and giving Rob and thumbs up and followed the paramedics into the ambulance. It took them about 10 minutes to get to the hospital before Michelle was wheeled out and a whole load of stuff was shouted out about her and then she was put into a room and put on the bed before she got a drip attached to her arm.

"Steve why are they putting all this stuff in me" She asked tears running from her eyes.

"Well it something like you don't have enough vitamins in for your body to work as it all came out when you were sick so they are just putting them back into you and keeping you here over night okay but im not going to leave you I'll be right here all night ok" He said taking hold of her free hand and giving it a squeeze

"What about Ryan" She asked getting tiered and just about falling asleep

"It's fine I give him a call later now you get some sleep for that little one" He said giving her tummy a quick poke before kissing her on the forehead and watching her drift off to sleep. About half-an-hour later a nurse came into check on her.

"Is everything ok" Steve asked jumping out of his seat.

"Yea its fine when she wakes up and if she needs anything just come and get me if not I'll be back in about an hour" She said walking out and leaving Steve to sit back down , he picked up the free magazine lying on the cabinet where somebody had left it and started reading through it when he heard a groan come from Michelle

"Hey baby what's wrong" He said bending down to her height.

"My head is really sore" She said and then Ryan walked in with a bag full of clothes and stuff and Rob followed behind.

"Eh mum what are you doing here" Ryan said dumping the bag beside his mums bed.

"Right babe come sit down well you know how I have been like really moany lately and sick quite a bit well it turns out im pregnant" She says looking up at Ryan dreading his reaction

"Wow mum that's amazing" He said much to his mums delight

"How far gone are you" He asked

"About 5 weeks so a month and a bit" She said smiling up at Ryan as Rob walked over to her.

"Chelle why didn't you say I wouldn't have been so annoying and bugging you about all the little trips to the loo you've had the past week".

"It fine we only found out yesterday" she said looking over to Steve who gave her hand a comforting squeeze and then the nurse walked in.

"I'm afraid visiting time is over and Michelle will won't to get as much rest for her and the baby as possible if she wants to leave tomorrow" She said as she fiddled with some of the wires going into Michelle.

"Okay well we had better be off then" Rob said hitting Ryan on the shoulder softly

"Right well I got you some stuff in the bag" Ryan said pointing down to it.

"Oh ta babe" Michelle said giving him a quick hug

"Bye mum" He said freeing himself quickly as he didn't want to be caught hugging his mum.

"Bye" She said as she lay back down again.

_**Sorry really bad but I didn't know what else to do.. please reveiwwww**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Michelle is now 6 months pregnant and still gets sick sometimes but not as much as she used too_

"Chelle im going to need you to come down to Liverpool for a meeting in a couple of days" Rob said as he put down the phone as a important client had just called.

"Liverpool can't he come here" She asked a bit shocked of what he had just said.

"No he wants us down there"

"Eh no way in case you have not noticed I am 6 months pregnant im still getting sick and you expect me to come down to Liverpool"

"Chelle I know its not ideal but come on please"

"Okay fine but Steve is coming" She said getting back on with her work.

"Ok ok whatever" he said and he too got back on with his work. They got on with their work for a few more hours before it was time to go.

"Right I'm off" Michelle said standing up and walking towards the door her feet aching as she had once again wore her heels and her feet were getting really swollen now and all she wanted to do was go home and cuddle up with Steve.

"Right bye" He said glancing up from his computer as she walked out.

She stumbled across the road till she reached her flat and slowly walked up the stairs as she couldn't go much faster. She got in surprised to see no-one else at home so she took off her shoes and went and sat down on the sofa before putting her feet up to rest she had just started to doze off when Steve walked in with a load of shopping.

"Oh hi love" HE said walking in and dumping the bags on the unit before taking off his coat and shoes.

"Hi" She said half turning around and smiling

"Do you want your tea now or later" he asked emptying out the bags.

"Yea I'll just got get changed" she said pushing herself up of the sofa

"Okay well I'll just put it on" He said as she walked out. A few minutes later she came back wearing one of Steve t-shirts which is what she mainly wore to bed as she couldn't fit in much else and pyjama bottoms.

"Tea will just be 20 minutes" He said as he walked over and sat down on the sofa beside Michelle.

"Yea Rob wants me to go to Liverpool tomorrow night" She said looking over to him.

"Liverpool why all the way over there" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Meeting and if you want to come you can so you don't worry I would go do something stupid" She said leaning down into him

"Ok I'll come but were not driving there in the evening we'll go during the day and if Ron is going to moan about that well tell him I insist you go down in the day" he said playing with her hair.

"That's fine I can't really be bothered with work tomorrow so I'll just take the day off don't suppose you could rub my feet for me there killing"

"Yea of course" He said as she turned around and put her legs over her.

"Chelle these must be killing you" He said shocked at how swollen they were.

"Oh they are trust me" She said making herself comfy before Steve gently started rubbing them and making her feel a whole lot better. They sat like this until Steve had to go and get the tea out. So Michelle got up and walked over to the table and sat down on a seat as Steve bought her over her tea and went back to get his own.

"Thanks babe" She said picking up her fork and started eating it.

"Its fine" He said picking up the salt and sprinkling it onto his meal. They sat and ate in almost silence and then Steve stood up and put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Right I'll go pack for tomorrow anything you really need" He said taking Michelle's plate and putting it in the dishwasher as well.

"Oh no its fine I'll choose I just won't be able to pack anything" She said standing up and walking into the bedroom.

"If you're sure I would be more than happy to" He said but wasn't heard as she started rummaging through her wardrobe for stuff to wear and throwing the occasional dress onto the bed.

"Which one" She said as Steve walked into the room and held up the choice of dresses.

"Em the lose short one" He said pointing at it and Michelle chucked it at him to put in her suitcase. She then grabbed underwear, tights, and a old top of Steves with pyjama bottoms and chucked them at Steve as he neatly packed all her stuff into the case.

"Right I think that's all" She said sitting down on the end of the bed as Steve started getting his stuff and putting it in the case.

"And that's me anything you need to do now" HE said zipping up the case and moving it to the side

"Sleep I'm knackered" She said as Steve came and sat down beside her over and she moved up a bit so she was perfectly snuggled up next to him.

"Perfect" She said yawing as Steve slipped off his jeans and pulled the blanket over them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Steve woke up first and looked down to Michelle who looked like she hadn't moved at all as she was still cuddled up tightly to him. He was so happy with his life at the moment with the baby on the way and Amy was happier than he expected about having a step baby brother or sister. Michelle suddenly woke up with her hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong baby" He asked as he was bought out of his thoughts.

"This one doesn't want to stay in bed any longer" She said putting his hand on her belly and he felt their little on kicking non-stop.

"See what you mean" He said as he sat up and helped Michelle out of bed as she was a bit wobbly first thing in the morning.

"What time do you want to leave" He asked walking through to the kitchen and putting the kettle on

"Im not fussed just as long as we can stop several times cause this one aint going to be happy sitting down a whole car journey" She said putting her hands on her ever growing belly.

"Sure well we could have breakfast then I'll go get a car and then we could go but take it slowly" He said pouring out two mugs of tea and bringing them over to where Michelle was sitting.

"Sure" She said smiling and taking a drink of the tea.

Within 2 hours they were on their way with everything they needed and Steve had made sure he got the comfiest car he could.

"Just say when you want to stop" He said starting the car and driving off. After about 20 minutes of travelling Steve looked over at Michelle who was starting to feel unwell.

"You ok love" He asked.

"I need to be sick" She said

"Okay I'll just turn into the toilets here" He said turning into the toilet stop. He stopped the car and let Michelle out while he went to park it he ran out as soon as he parked it and ran into the toilets to find Michelle standing waiting as there were no free toilets.

"There's no toilets" He questioned but he knew the answer so he took Michelle outside but she couldn't get far before she threw up.

"Its fine just let it out" He said trying to reassure her.

"Its fine" She said wiping her mouth and leaning into Steve.

"Come on we'll go for a walk before going away again" He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Steve when this one comes he or she isn't going to have a bedroom for when their older" She said looking up at him.

"Well that's fine I shall get Tracy and Beth to move out my house when we get back and we can move in their before they come"

"You sure haven't you to give them 2 weeks warning"

"Well I have but they have ignored it so now they have no choice but to get out" He said kissing her lightly on the head.

"You are evil but I can't help loving you" She said smiling at him before he took a seat on a bench and Michelle went and sat on his knees.

"And I love you even more beautiful" He said as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Well I suppose we better get going" She said standing up

"You sure you want to"

"Yea I'll be fine" She said taking Steve hand and walking back towards the car. They each got into the car and drove for another 20 minutes before arriving at the hotel.

"Right so here we are then" Steve said getting the case out the car.

"Looks like it" She said as they walked into the hotel. They walked into the reception where the receptionist was sitting.

"Hello how may I help you" She asked turning around.

"We have a room booked for Connor" Michelle said as the women scrolled down a list of names on the computer.

"Ahh Michelle Connor a double room"

"Yep" She said as she was handed a form and she signed her name.

"Right room 423 on the fourth floor" She said handing them both a key.

"Thank-you" Michelle said taking the key and walking over to the lift.

"Right so what do you want to do" Steve asked as the lift arrived and opened its doors.

"Did you bring your trunks" She asked stepping into the lift before pressing the button.

"Of course I did" he said putting his arms around her waist

"That's good then we'll go make use of the free pool then" She said as the lift arrived on the fourth floor and the doors opened and they walked along the corridor till they got to their room, they opened up the door and walked in to a massive room with a huge bed.

"Love don't suppose you could find my swimming stuff I just need to pop to the loo" Michelle said as she walked over to the toilet.

"Sure" He said bending down and opening the suitcase and getting out his trunks and Michelle's bikini.

"Right we ready" She asked coming out the bathroom.

"Sure but there is nothing to take them down in"

"Just shove them in here" She said emptying her bag and putting the stuff in it.

"Right" Steve said unlocking the door as him and Michelle walked out. They got the lift down to the ground floor and found the pool changing room. They went into the big disabled one as all the other ones were too small for Michelle to get changed comfortably.

"Steve tie this up for me" Michelle asked waving the two ties around the back of her neck

"Sure" He said getting the two ties and tying them in a bow.

"Thanks" She said as she folded up the rest of her clothes and put them in the bag before walking out and putting them in the locker and tossing the key to Steve so he could do something with it. They walked over to the pool and found the Jacuzzi, Steve got in first and then Michelle got in and sat on top of him and wound her legs round him as far as they could go.

"I can't describe how much I love you" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the ends of his hair.

"And you know I feel the same about you" He said giving her a kiss which soon turned into a passionate one as their tongues thought for dominance in each other's mouth.

"I know you do babe" She said leaning into his chest as the baby started kicking her again.

"That little one bothering you again" Steve asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Yea how do you know" She asked turning her head

"I can feel it"

"Oh" She said resting her head on him again

You tired" He asked wrapping his arms around her and she nodded her head

"You want to go get some sleep before tea" and she nodded her head again before getting off Steve and getting out the Jacuzzi. Steve got out and they walked back through to the changing rooms and got out their clothes.

"You sure you okay chelle" Steve asked as they got into the same locker as before

"Yea just really tired can you do this" She asked moving her hair away from the ties as Steve untied them so she could get changed again.

Once they were back in the room Michelle got changed into one of Steves tops and her Pyjama shorts and got onto the bed beside Steve who was watching the TV quietly so Michelle could try and sleep.

"Okay princess" Steve said as Michelle snuggled up to him in the duvets she nodded and gave him a smile before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Steve woke up as he was to warm, he got his phone and put it on 5.03, he put it back down and lay down looking at Michelle who looked really hot to he leant over to give her a kiss and then realised the tears slowly running down her face.

"Chelle" He tried waking her but she didn't hear him.

"Chelle wake up it's just a dream baby wake up" He said shaking her and then she woke up and burst into tears.

"Hey what's wrong" He said sitting up and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Nothing just a dream and my hormones won't be helping me much oh and my heads a bit sore but it's fine" She said as Steve lay back down again and she rested her head on his chest.

"Okay well see how it is in the morning hey and don't worry I'm right here and I won't let you go till the morning" He said kissing her softly on the head before falling back to sleep.

They both woke when the alarm went off at 9.00 as Michelle's meeting was at 11.30 but they were meeting Rob at 10.00 for breakfast.

"You okay now" Steve asked giving Michelle a good morning kiss.

"Yea but my heads really sore now" She said lying back down

"Well only go to this meeting today if you feel well enough" He said getting out of bed and walking over to the suitcase to get both of them clothes to wear.

"Yes I'll be fine" She said trying to reassure him before walking through to the toilet and leaving Steve to get changed. 5 minutes later Michelle walked back through and slumped herself on the bed.

"Hey what's wrong" Steve asked walking over.

"I just wish this thing would hurry up so I don't have to walk around the size of an elephant"

"Hey listen to me" He said taking her head in his hands and holding it up.

"You're not the size of an elephant and I'm sorry to say you've still got another 3 months now come on or we'll be late and we don't want to upset Rob" he said pulling her off the bed so she had no choice but to get ready. She put on plain black tights and the short lose dress Steve had chosen a couple of days ago and then put on her usual amount of makeup and sat down trying to put on her shoes. Steve watched a few moments at her struggling and then decided to try and help her.

"Here let me do it" He said bending down and taking the shoes from her hand and putting it on her foot.

"Thanks babe" She said standing up when he had put the other one on.

"We had probably get going" He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips

"Yea probably" She said picking up her bag and walking to the door as Steve unlocked it but she suddenly stopped and ran into the bathroom Steve shut the door and went after her just to see her knelt down by the toilet being sick.

"Oh chelle it fine come on don't cry" He said wiping away the small tears that had escaped her eyes before she threw up again.

"Why am I always so fuckin sick" She nearly screamed

"I don't know but if I could I would swap places for you and be the one always being sick or getting swollen feet" He said wiping around her mouth with a bit of loo roll.

"Is my make-up okay" She asked trying to calm herself down

"Yea it's fine now" Steve said wiping away the little stain her tears had caused.

"God my head is soo sore" She said leaning back into him.

"Are you sure you want to go today" He asked seeing how much pain she was in.

"I'll give it a try now come-on we're already late" She said standing up and trying not to wobble over.

"If you're sure" He said walking to the door and opening it. When they got out the lift they were greeted by rob who was already waiting for them.

"Where have you been Layton's going mad"

"Sorry we had a little problem" Steve said giving Michelle's hand a squeeze.

"Problem or no problem you're late" He said walking into the room.

"Wait Rob I need you to look after her and if she gets any worse call me" Steve said running after him.

"Why what's wrong now" He said getting annoyed

"She has been sick and her head is killing her but she was still determined to come so if she gets any worse can you just call me"

"Fine ok" He said walking into the room which left Steve and Michelle.

"Right if you feel at all unwell call me immediately" Steve said giving her a quick kiss before she walked in.

"Morning Miss Connor nice to see that you were well enough to join us" Layton said as she walked in.

"Right well we are both here to try and get you to sign a contract and do business with us" Rob murmured on but Michelle didn't catch most of it she just couldn't concentrate today. Rob went on for about another 10 minutes before letting Michelle have a go.

"Right well eh these are some samples" She said but she couldn't go on, she suddenly felt really dizzy and then an awful pain came from nowhere in her stomach.

"And this is one of our agghh finest sillk aggghh" And she couldn't do it anymore she doubled over in pain as Rob came up behind her with a chair and sat her in it and then came the feeling of needing to be sick.

"Do you want me to get Steve" Rob asked her and she nodded her head so rob got out his phone and got Steve.

"He says to stay calm and he's coming right now" Rob said bending down to Michelle who was feeling dizzy and really needed to be sick but knew she couldn't not in here. She looked up and could see Steve running towards her but couldn't hear anything and that's when black dots started covering her vision and she could no longer see.

"Michelle chelle can you hear me" Steve was asking her but she wouldn't reply

"Right come on let's get you out of here" Steve said picking her up and carrying her out of the room just for her to wake up in Steves arms and throw-up all over him and then a cleaner came running up to them and handed Steve a empty bucket which she was now throwing up in Steve smiled as a way of saying thank-you and got in the lift to take her straight to their room, as soon as they got in he took her straight through to the bathroom and carefully put her on the floor where she threw-up for the final time before collapsing in a heap on the floor tears now fully streaming from her. Steve took off his shirt and threw it to the side before kneeling down and giving Michelle a big hug.

"Hey baby its fine" He said trying to calm her down.

"Hey come-on cheer up I'll run us both a bath and then you can just stay here for the rest of the day" He said before picking her up and walking over to the bed and putting her down.

"Steve" she said through tears sitting up against the pillows.

"What is it gorgeous" He said walking over and sitting down beside her

"Don't leave me" she said starting to cry

"Baby you know im not going too or planning to"

"No I mean don't let go of me tonight I don't feel safe without you"

"Listen I will do whatever you want as long as it makes you happy and if that mean holding you all night I will do just that ok now how about we go get that bath hey" He said kissing the top of her head as she cried into him.

"Yea yea sure can you just take these off for me" She said as she put her legs up onto his legs. He took them off being as gentle as he could and carried her through before unzipping the back of her dress and helping her out of it before she sat down and took off the rest of her clothes and sat on the toilet seat while Steve ran the taps and covered her in the fluffy white robe before going and getting her pyjamas and getting undressed himself. He then squirted nearly the whole bottle of free bubbles they got and went over to Michelle lifting her up and sitting where she was before placing her on his laps and he could once again feel her smooth silky skin on his.

"You okay now baby" He asked moving the loose hair out her face.

"Yea as long as im with you I'll be fine" she said leaning into him before Steve stood up from underneath her and switched of the taps before getting in the bath and sitting down at the back signalling for Michelle to join him, she got up and got into the bath sitting in-between his legs and leaning back against his chest she felt really safe as he wrapped his arms around her and the baby just in time for it to start kicking.

"You mean what you said the other day about moving into your house and everything" She asked turning her head up to see him.

"Yes every word of it" He said smiling down at her.

"Well can we have my sofa and bed"

"We can have whatever you want in it"

"Good" She said snuggling back down into him again, she suddenly felt really tiered and was struggling to keep her eyes open so closed them but must have fallen asleep as she felt Steve trying to wake her.

"Uh-huh" She said waking up unsure of what was going on

"You feel asleep come-on I'll get you dried and dressed and then you can have a proper sleep in the bed eh" He said slowly rubbing her belly.

"Yea sure" She said still trying to get her head around what had happened and then she felt Steve lifting her out the water and wrapping a nice soft towel round her, he slowly put her down and she stood on her own two feet as he continued to dry her. He carefully put her underwear on and then pulled his old t-shirt over her.

"It's fine I don't want the bottom on its comfier without them" She said pulling the longer bits of hair out of the t-shirt

"You sure" He asked picking up the rest of the clothes scattered everywhere and following her into the bedroom.

"Yea im fine" She said adjusting the pillows so they were more comfy as Steve got changed into a pair of jeans and came and lay down beside her and she cuddled up to him as much as she could as her bump would often get in the way and she slowly fell asleep again. They stayed like that for about an hour before there was a knock at the door.

"Come-in" Steve shouted but not too loud as he didn't want to wake Michelle who was fast asleep snuggled up in his arms.

"Oh hi is this a bad time" Rob said coming in

"No it's fine just come sit down sorry I can't really move much oh and we'll need to be quite" He said as rob came in and took the seat beside the bed

"You sure she'll be fine me coming in wearing what she is wearing" He asked cautious not to upset Michelle anymore.

"No its fine I don't think she'll mind"

"Okay well it was really just to make sure she was okay and to suggest something to you"

"Oh right well yea she's doing okay I guess still concerned she is being sick a bit too much but the nurse said it was normal so just leaving it really unless she really doesn't feel right in which case I will do something" He said stroking her hair as she continued to sleep peacefully

"Okay well I was wondering if it would help if she went on leave early or at least did maybe 2 days at the most" but he was interrupted by Michelle calling out for Steve in her sleep.

"Michelle chelle wake up it just a dream" He said carefully shaking her as she was clearly having nightmares again

"I'll be off" said Rob standing up and walking towards the door

"Oh and thanks for the offer we'll probably take it" He said as Rob walked out and gave him a quick smile just as Michelle started to wake

_Sorry bad ending was just aware it was getting quite long.. please reveiiiww ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Today is the day that Steve, Michelle, Ryan are moving into Steve old bigger house but Tracy's still around packing her stuff up._

"Ok we'll take the bed, sofas, Tv, wardrobe and that will do for now" Michelle said to the removal men who had come, Steve and Ryan were busy packing up stuff as she couldn't do much as she was too big and Steve didn't want her stressing herself out over unnecessary work.

"What should I do babe I don't know" She said to Steve who was walking past with boxes in his hand.

"You could make sure you have got all your stuff from the bathroom" He said walking down the stairs so she walked into the Bathroom and went through all the cupboards getting out her various toiletries and dumping them into make-up bags and putting them into boxes. Most of her stuff was already in boxes but just not stuff she needs every day. Eventually she couldn't do it anymore it was just hurting to much reaching up all the time so she gave up and walked through the living room and dumped herself on the sofa before Steve came along.

"Hey baby you ok" He asked taking a seat beside her.

"Yea my backs just hurting so I gave up" She said as Steve gave her a hug.

"It's fine we should have thought of this earlier you stay here ok and don't strain yourself anymore" He said and gave her a kiss before getting back to packing. She looked around the house it was pretty much all gone apart from the stuff they decided to keep here in case Ryan wanted to move back in.

"Excuse me Madame we're going to need to ask you to move we really need to get that into the van now" a bold headed man said to her.

"Yea of course that fine" She said standing up and wondered through to Ryan's room to see how he was doing.

"How you doing babe" She said going in and sitting down on his sofa which he was keeping here.

"Fine just the last few things and yes mum you can sleep on that thing if you have to" he said taking old photos and books off his self.

"Oh thanks I wasn't going to ask but now you mentioned it I might just have a quick sleep" She said lying down he would usually argue back but he didn't cause he knew how unwell she would get if she was tired.

"That's fine I'll just finish in here and then I'll leave you alone"

"Thanks" She said closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep. She must have been a sleep a while because when she got woken by Steve the whole place was basically empty apart from the few stuff that were staying.

"Hey baby" Steve said as she sat up and yawned.

"Hiya we done" She asked leaning into him

"Yep and ready to go just thought I would wake you up before we left" He said rubbing noses with her.

"That was a good idea" She said standing up but wobbled a bit as her head was sore and then she knew what they would all be delighted with later her being sick all over a new house.

"Wow you okay" Steve asked holding her waist and steadying her out.

"Yea fine just got up to quick that's all" She said walking out the door before taking a last look at her flat and walking out leaving Steve to lock up. After a few minutes of Michelle wobbling down the road and Steve having to be by her side to catch her they arrived at the house, they got in and Michelle was over the moon when she found out Steve and Ryan had laid it out perfectly she gave Steve a big hug and gave him a kiss on the lips while he walked over to the sofa and placed her down.

"Right im going to pop to Freshco's get some food" He said breaking the kiss.

"Yea that's fine and don't worry I won't do anything stupid chances are I'll just sleep" She said as she leaned back against the comfy sofa.

"Ryan can you look after your mum and Tracy I want you gone by the time im back no excuses" He shouted up the stairs to them and then ran over to Michelle and gave her a quick kiss before leaving. As soon as the door closed Michelle heard someone coming down she looked across pleased to see Ryan as she couldn't bear arguing with Tracy right now.

"Hey mum" Ryan said walking over to her

"Hey babe" She said sitting up to give Ryan a seat

"Thought I'd best come see you before that Tracy kicks off and ends up upsetting you" He said taking the seat next to her before Michelle lay her head on his legs

"But I never said you could lie on me"

"Well I think it would be nice of you to let me saying as I'm your mum" She said giving him a cheeky grin but nothing else could be said as Tracy came up behind them.

"Already cheating on Steve oh deary me" She said in her annoying tone

"She does know you're my mum and only a sick kid would have it on with their mum"

"So she is actually your birth mum now let's think how old is she 33 and your 18 now let's think that means she would have had you when you she was what 15 now I think that's what most people these days class as a slut" Ryan looked down at his mum and he could tell she wouldn't be able to take this much longer.

"So at-least my mum could get a boyfriend at that age and have a kid which is well more than you could do even at your age" He said as his mum looked up at him and gave him a hi-five before bursting out with laughter.

"Mum im going to get a jumper on it's freezing in this house" Ryan said lifting his mums head up and going up-stairs

"Your family were always the bitchy ones weren't they" Tracy said taking her clothes out the washing machine.

"Shut-up just because I can get a man and have his child with-out lying about it" Michelle said before she got that feeling in her stomach and she knew it wouldn't be long before she threw-up.

"You little bitch" Tracy said walking over her ready to give Michelle a slap but just as she got close enough to her Michelle just threw-up all over her.

"Oh-my-god Michelle that is gross I only bought this top yesterday and you've just been sick all over it" Tracy said frozen to the spot and Michelle continued to be sick

"Well aren't you going to say anything then" Tracy said throwing the top at Michelle who was still being sick just as Ryan came down.

"What are you doing you lunatic can't you see she is being sick" Ryan said running over and getting the basin lying in the sink and handing it to his mum who was covered in sick herself and showed no sign of stopping

"They least you could do is give us some kitchen roll" Ryan said trying to calm his mum down who was covered in tears and was still being sick.

"Fine there you go" And Tracy threw the roll over but it hit right at the bottom of Michelle's eye causing a bit of it to bleed but most of it started swelling as it had been the hard tube.

"Are you flamin insane" Ryan shouted just as Steve walked in it took him a moment to realise what he had just seen before he finally reacted.

"TRACY GET OUT NOW AND DON'T BOTHER EVER COMING BACK" He screamed at the top of his voice and ran over to Michelle who was still showing no sign of stopping.

"How long has she been like this" He asked Ryan who had now started wiping up the floor.

"I don't know 5, 10 minutes I guess" He said looking up at his mum

"Pills she didn't take them this morning" Steve said standing up

"Ryan keep trying to calm your mum down I'll be back in a minute.

"Wait what pills" He asked confused but wasn't heard so he sat back up beside his mum who was starting to shake as well, and then at last she stopped for a moment but couldn't last long and then started throwing up again and then at last Steve came running down with a small packet of pills half of which were gone and he ran a glass of water before taking Ryan's place.

"Chelle baby you need to take these okay" Steve said rubbing her back with his spare hand to try and calm her down and then she stopped again and sat back and Steve handed her the glass and two pills.

"Chelle just take them you have to okay" He said and she shoved the first one in her mouth and swallowed it before doing the same with the other.

"Okay you're going to be really tired now but that's fine I'll take you upstairs in a minute okay" He said wiping her face with a bit of kitchen roll.

She was too tired to respond so she just lay herself down on Steve and fell asleep.

"Ryan I'll just take your mum upstairs but one of us will need to stay with her in case she wakes up okay" Steve said picking Michelle up.

"Yea sure you see her then I'll come up and stay with her and give you a break" Ryan said continuing to clean the floor.

"Okay yea we'll just be up stairs" Steve and carried her up to their new room and lay her down on the bed, he switched on the TV that's was in their room and went and lay himself down beside Michelle.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later Michelle started stirring in Steves arms, he immediately looked down as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey baby" He said bending down and giving her forehead a kiss.

"Hey" she said sitting up holding her stomach as the babies were kicking her again.

"I feel awful" She said holding her head

"You will, you didn't take the pills this morning so when you were sick today you were really bad so I needed to give you the other pills but they'll give you a sore head and make you really tired" He said wrapping his arms around her

"Yea I remember now is there anything to eat I'm starving" She said standing up

"Well me and Ryan had tea while you were sleeping but I can go get you chips or something"

"Yea that would be good where is Ryan wait did he see me when I was being sick"

"He's downstairs and yep and Tracy" He said following her out the room

"Oh yea I was sick on her she threw something at me wait where is she" Michelle said becoming really panicky.

"Its fine she has gone and not allowed back" He said as they walked down the stairs to find Ryan watching the TV.

"Ok so you want chips anything else" Steve asked putting on his jacket.

"Eh no that's fine" She said and gave him a quick kiss before he left; she walked over to Ryan and sat down beside him.

"You okay then" He asked.

"Was I that bad" She asked getting embarrassed as she lay down on him again

"You were worse than you are when you've had too much to drink" He said giving her a little smile.

"So what were you like this well when you had me in there" He asked prodding her stomach lightly.

"Oh I was worse than I am now I stayed in bed a whole 4 days flat well apart from going to the toilet" She said laughing at how the expression on his face changed.

"Really" He asked not sure whether to believe her or not.

"Yep ask your gran and grandad or Carla if you ever find her again"

"Fine then I will I don't see how anyone can get worse than how you are now"

"Ha well thanks you know when you were born you were half the size of my arm which wasn't long considering age and all"

"What is that small"

"Yea tiny" She said laughing

"And what I made your stomach grow this much"

"Yea more and you were dead heavy to carry around for 9 whole months"

"Ha thanks I'll remember that one"

"You better 12 hours it took you to come out 12 whole hours and it wasn't pretty by any means there was blood everywhere and it was flippin painful as well"

"Too much information mum"

"All the doctors were flamin mental there, they stuck about 20 million wires in me after and they wouldn't let me feed you either put you straight on bottled stuff whatever its called"

"Surely it's the mother's choice though" He said

"You would think so especially after the birth I had gone through but no"

"That is unfair I'm going to complain watch me" and then they were both interrupted by Michelle's phone going off on the coffee table she tried to reach for it but couldn't so Ryan got it for her.

"It's gran" He said handing her the phone

"Hello" She said and Ryan could his Gran's Irish accent down the phone

"I'm fine how are you"

"When"

"3 months" She said surprised

"Okay well that will be great but before you go I need to ask you something"

"Well how would you feel about an extra grandchild" She said holding the phone away from her ear as her mum started raising her voice.

"No mum I'm not getting rid of it" She said sounding annoyed now

"Because it's not that simple anymore is it"

"Do I need to spell it out for you it's too late to do that"

"Six, seven months"

"Right ok yes" Ryan could tell his mum was getting annoyed as she kept making faces at the phone and then she looked around and noticed Steve had come back with her chips and put them out on a plate for her.

"Okay do you want to speak to Ryan"

"Okay bye love you too" and she handed the phone to Ryan before he moved away so Steve could get the seat beside his mum.

"What was she saying" Steve asked as he sat down next to her and handed her, her tea.

"Stuff like you 'should have told me chelle' and 'You know if you had told us we would have been on the next flight across'" She said in her best Irish accent

"And why didn't you tell your mummy you naughty little girl" Steve said tickling her belly

"Agghh Steve no stop" She said spilling a few chips down the seat.

"You can pick them up oh and they've decided 'I need support' so their coming here in a couple of months" She said stabbing at her chips with the fork

"And do you want them too"

"Well it would be nice to see them and all but they'll just end up moaning like they did when it was Ryan in me oh sorry advice that's what they call it but it's flamin annoying" She said jabbing at the one chip more aggressively now

"Let's not let it out on the chips hey you can take it out on me later" He said as Ryan walked down and handed the phone to his mum.

"Oh and sorry you were telling the truth" He said turning around

"Should never of doubted me son one lesson in life always believe your mum" She called after him

"And haven't I heard that before" He said rolling his eyes and walking upstairs she turned around and looked at Steve who suddenly looked really confused.

"What" She said laughing

"What was all that about"

"I told him when I was pregnant with him that I was worse than I was now and didn't leave my bed for like 4 days cause I was too sick" She said feeding him a chip as she no longer really wanted them.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is set a month later when Michelle's parents are here and Michelle and Steve are off to a pregnancy class aimed at trying to calm and relax mothers by showing helping and useful stretches or whatever each of them can do to relax mum and baby_

"Right Michelle have you got everything" Her mum asked as Steve was itching to go but Michelle just kept forgetting stuff.

"Yes mum got everything right got to dash" She said giving her mum a quick hug before walking out the door with Steve.

"Steve I really don't see why I need to do this" She said as they got into one of his cars.

"Well it's to help relax you and the baby and hey it might actually help" He said starting the engine.

"Yea but I'll end up falling asleep or something"

"I'm sure that's what happens to most of the mum and if you think you're going to fall asleep I shall stop whatever it is I have to do to you and then try it tonight" He said as they drove away.

"Well okay as long as when it comes to me giving birth you don't run around telling me how to breathe in case I had managed to forget it is stressful enough.

"Why would I do that" He said in a sarcastically surprised tone.

When they got there they walked into the hospital where they were shown into another bigger room full of mums no bigger in size than here and lots of anxious looking husbands and partners. Michelle walked over to the one in the corner she was still worried in case she fell asleep or something and then a women walked in clearly the leader.

"Right ladies and gentlemen shall we begin" She said and everybody went quite.

"Ok so today we shall cover relaxation techniques and birth techniques but we will start by relaxing the mothers okay so men if you want to sit with your legs spread apart so your lady can fit in and if ladies you want to sit in-between their legs and lean back into them right I shall give you a moment to get used to what that feels like" She said as she began to walk around the pairs.

"Steve baby I don't feel any more relaxed" Michelle said turning her head to look up at him and Steve laughed before being asked to be quite again.

"Okay now if the men want to massage the stomach of the women in slow circular patterns it should start to take effect and make them more relaxed" She said demonstrating in the air, so Steve got his hands and started massaging her stomach which had a greater effect on them than they both imagined. They went on doing exercises like this for the next half an hour before Michelle felt totally relaxed and by the looks of it so did the other women so she went on to talk about birthing techniques. This was the bit Michelle got really bored at, as she had been told most of it before by the special Doctor her mum had sent her and dean to, to try and relive the pain when it came to giving birth not that it helped much and then after about an hour of talking and demonstrations it finally finished and they could all leave again.

"So was it ok in the end" Steve asked as they walked out to the car

"Ok I suppose but I knew most of it already from having Ryan" She said as she sat herself in the car and done up her belt.

"Fair enough at least you went and tried it but now I know how sore it can be so I might be a bit more understanding and stuff" He said starting the engine and driving away.

"Steve your fine in fact your great so there's no need to worry about that". It took them about 20 minutes to get home and when they got in they realised that the house had been cleaned top to bottom and all the baby stuff they bought the other day had been sorted out or put away and the house looked like a house again and not a baby shop.

"Guys who did this" Michelle asked gobsmacked at how cleaned it looked as it had never been properly clean since they moved in.

"All of us" Her dad said from the kitchen

"Thank-you so much I would come give you a hug but im a bit big to go jumping around everywhere"

"Its fine you stay there I'll come to you" Her dad said and walked through from the kitchen to see her.

_Sorry it's a bit short but I needed to end it and go to bed…. Pleassee review _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Michelle is only a week away from her due date and Steve has a little surprise for her.**_

"Right babe I'm going to need to go into work today but I will try my best to be here tomorrow" Steve said zipping up his jacket.

"Its fine you go I've got Ryan to look after me if anything happens" She said.

"Well okay just don't leave the house just stay in and relax"

"Yes ok I'll be fine now get to work" She said giving him a quick kiss as he walked out of the kitchen where she was making breakfast.

"Bye" He shouted as he left the house. Michelle finished making her toast and walked over to the sofa and sat herself down on it, just as Ryan came down the stairs.

"Hey babe what you doing up this early" She said surprised to see him out his bed.

"Well Steve was saying how it is important to look after you so you don't get to stressed and upset the baby or something like that so I thought I would get up so he doesn't nag you anymore it is driving me insane" He said sitting down beside her.

"Oh now that is cute but he is only trying to help" She said leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Don't suppose there's anything to eat" He said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Yea there's bread, cereal all the usual stuff in the same places" She said as she dumped her plate on the coffee table and stood up.

"I'm going to get changed its freezing" She said walking up the stairs and into the bedroom where she put on a baggy top and trackie bottoms and an old hoody as she guessed she would be going no-where today. She walked down the stairs to find Ryan changed as well and had put the TV on.

"What you watching" She said sitting down beside him and getting the magazine she had read about 2000 times before.

"It's about crazy people doing crazy stuff"

"Sounds interesting" She said flicking though her magazine but found she had read it all before so she tried watching TV with Ryan but got of bored of that too so she lay her head down on Ryan and tried to sleep but couldn't do that.

"Ryan I am so bored" She said flicking muck out her nail.

"I gathered you could play football with me"

"Football lets think why it would be highly impossible to do that" She said hitting him lightly across the face.

"No on the x-box" He said lifting his mum off him and switching it on

"Fine then bring it on but I will have to warm you I am amazing at this" She said sitting up

"Mum you've got to be joking" He said handing her a controller and sitting back down

"Shut up" She said as he started the game. They played for a couple of hours before Steve came back.

"Hiya just thought I would check to make sure your ok" He said as he came through the door

"But you seem to be fine so I'll just leave you too it" He giving Michelle a quick kiss on the head before signalling for the surprise to come over, Michelle didn't respond to any of this as she was to stuck in the game but Ryan knew exactly what was happening.

"RAWR" Carla said as she came up behind Michelle who jamp out of her skin.

"OH MY GOD Carla it's actually you" Michelle said turning around to see her best friend standing there.

We'll be off" Steve said as he and Ryan walked out and left them to it

"Chelle I ave missed you so much" Carla said wrapping her arms around Michelle's neck from the back.

"But please may I ask why you have left my little brother in-charge of the factory by himself"

"Well you had better sit down and believe me him and Steve kinda made me really" She said as Carla unwound her arms and came and sat down beside her.

"Why what's wrong chelle" As she put her hands on Michelle's stomach but looked at Michelle confusingly as she felt little kicks from inside her.

"Do I need to spell it out for you I'm Pregnant" She said as Carla looked up at her and gave her a massive hug.

"Chelle that's totally amazing" She said as she pulled herself out of the hug

"When's it due" She asked feeling her stomach this time lightly than before

"Next week" Michelle said suddenly getting all excited at the thought of having a new little baby by next week

"Baby you are full of surprises" Carla said as Michelle found herself once again lying down on some-one else's knees but Carla didn't seem to care which was just as well because she was feeling really tired now.

"Well that's me isn't it any way what brings you back here"

"Oh never mind I'll tell you later you have some sleep or something you look knackered" She said moving the hair out of Michelle's face.

"I am but I want to listen to you and if I'm tired I'll fall asleep as long as you or Steve are here when I wake up" A small tear falling from her she usually did find herself getting emotional when she was tired and all she wanted was for someone to hold her and keep her safe.

"Hey baby don't cry its fine me or Steve will be right here with you you'll never be alone" She said wiping the tear from her eyes.

"Come on get some sleep eh" She said lightly kissing her forehead before Michelle lightly drifted off to sleep. About an hour later Steve came back with a whole load of shopping and then Ryan came in with more.

"Hey Auntie Carla" Ryan said dumping the shopping and going out to get the rest.

"How is she" Steve asked kneeling down so he could see her more clearly.

"Aww she's fine just got a bit tired and upset but she's fine now I think I had probably be off anyway but if she wants to see me or if you two need anything I would be more than happy to pop around just get her to text me and I'll be straight around" She said slowly lifting Michelle off her so not to wake her and standing up.

"Yes thank-you im sure she will and thanks for coming to see her you'll have made her day no doubt" Steve said showing her to the door

"It's no problem anytime" She said smiling before walking away. Steve walked back over to Michelle who was getting a bit restless so he decided to go sit with her for when she woke up and with in a few minutes she had woken up.

"Hey beautiful" Steve said as she stretched out

"Hey where's Carla gone" She asked confused as she was sure that was who was there when she fell asleep.

He had to go but she would be more than happy to come and see you tomorrow you just need to text her and she will be right over" He said as she sat up

"Yea I will what's with all the shopping" She asked as she looked around

"Me and Ryan went and done a bit of shopping mainly for the little one" He said standing up as someone was at the door.

"Hey is Michelle there" Rob asked from outside.

"Yea just come in" Steve said letting him in and closing the door.

"Are you doing anything on Friday" Rob asked as he sat down on the single seat.

"No why"

"Well you know how Carlas back and everything well the girls in the factory think it would be nice to hold a surprise welcome back party for her and well they would really like it if you and Steve would be able to come" Michelle looked up to Steve who nodded as it would really make her happy to see her friends and be out the house.

"Yea that would be great as long as I don't have to stand up to long"

"Nope that will be fine so if we say you get Carla to come to the factory about 5.00 because she will come if its you asking and then you guys walk in together and we'll all hide under the tables and then give her a surprise"

"Yea that would be great" She said arching her back as it was getting sore

"Right ok well I'll be off then" Said Rob standing up and walking towards the door

"And thanks it wouldn't be the same without you" He said smiling before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Right so today is the day of the party but Michelle isn't feeling too well and Carlas round at her as she has done every other morning ….**_

"Are you sure you'll be ok" Steve asked Michelle as he had to go into work today but then he would get a few months off when the baby came

"Yes im fine Ryan and Carla are here and they will sure call you if there is a problem" She said as he gave her a quick kiss goodbye and left.

"You two are so good together" Carla said as Michelle leant into her as she really couldn't take her on wait much.

"Yea we're good and I think were for keeps this time" She said smiling.

"Well as long as you're ok chelle that's all that matters" Carla said stroking the top of her head

"Anyway how are you and Peter and do you think you guys will ever have little babies"

"Fine and I don't know we'll just see how it goes never really talked about it well once but only briefly" She said thinking.

"Well do you want kids"

"Yea I guess I do"

"Talk about it see what he thinks"

"I will do actually I mean since when has a man said no to basically a free offer for sex eh" She said laughing

"Yea"

"Did you have this one planned"

"No just happened forgot to take the morning after pill and once I knew something was actually in there no way was I getting it aborted" She said looking down at her massive belly.

"So wait were you and Steve together it did it just happen one magical night"

"Well you could kind of say it happened one magical night but you could say we were in a relationship like we would go around holding hands and everything just never really asked one another out until he found himself having a drink round mine and then found himself in my bed"

"Now that is romantic" They talked like this for hours about their boyfriends and children and them old memories of which they shared so many even if they weren't best friends as children Carla was the first one to find out about Michelle being pregnant and Michelle was the one Carla turned to one she had trouble with Paul and as the years went on they grew closer.

"Chelle you ok you gone really quite" Carla asked looking at her best friend

"Yea just" But before she could say anything else Michelle threw-up all over the place which was a surprise to her considering she hadn't been sick in ages.

"Wow chelle baby you okay" Carla asked moving the hair out of Michelle's face

"Yea fine I don't honestly know where that came from" She said wiping her mouth and sitting back in the sofa.

"You sure" Carla asked standing up and finding the Kitchen roll and wiping up the little mess that had been made

"Yea im fine babe don't worry I've had worse days"

"Oh I know darling I was around when you had Ryan here I think you had better tell Steve" She said handing her, her phone and walking over to the bin to put the dirty tissues in.

"Yea suppose so oh and Carla can you come to the Factory tonight I need to ask you and Rob something"

"Yea sure hon is it important"

"It's complicated I'll tell you tonight I'll come get you about 5" She said unlocking her phone and texting Steve

"Chelle you're not leaving are you" Carla said looking really concerned

"No of course not why would I do that" She said putting her phone on the table

"Good just making sure" Carla said sitting down with two cups of tea in her hand

"Ta love" Michelle said taking the cup from her.

It got to 4.00 and both the girls realised the time and Carla thought she really would need to go now and Michelle would be fine saying as Steve was back.

"So I'll see you at 5.00" Michelle said walking to the door with Carla

"Yea sure" Carla said leaving the house and giving Michelle a smile.

"Steve baby can you come help me get ready" Michelle asked as she slowly worked her way up the stairs.

"Yea sure" He said following her up

"What you want to wear" He asked as they got into their bedroom

"Em my leggings and fluffy white top with the cross on it" She said taking of her trackie bottoms, Steve stood up with her clothes and helped her into the leggings as she couldn't bend down to get her legs in them and then helped her got her top on.

"Ok baby" He asked just making sure the top was pulled down enough over her bump.

"Yep you get ready I'm just making a sandwich and then we can be off" She said walking down the stairs. 2 minutes later Michelle has made her sandwich and was trying to put on her shoes though she knew there would be no way she could.

"Hey babe you know I will do that" Steve said taking the shoe out her hand and putting it on her himself.

"Yea I know just wanted to see if I could do it" She said taking a bite of her sandwich before grabbing her coat and leaving with Steve.

"You text rob tell him we're on our way" She said wrapping her arms around him to steady herself, they got to Carlas and she was all ready so they left within seconds and got to the factory in a few minutes.

"Surprise" The whole workforce Rob and Peter shouted

"Welcome back babe" Michelle said standing in her tiptoes as much as she could to give her a hug.

"Well tank-you very much guys I'm very flattered never realised you actually missed me that much" She said walking forward as the whole workforce ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Of course we did Mrs Connor" Sean said

"Oh thanks seany" She said walking toward Peter and Rob and the party started, Michelle went and sat down because she couldn't stand up much longer and Steve went and got her some food

"Why hello there Miss Connor" Sean said taking the seat next to her

"Hi there Sean" She said turning around slightly so she could have a proper conversation with him

"How are you and the baby"

"Oh we're fine she can't wait to get out by the way she been kicking today" She said as Steve came over with a plate full of food.

"Well I'll leave you two to it" Sean said standing up and giving Steve the free seat

"Oh thanks" Steve said as he took the seat beside Michelle as she started munching on the food as Julie and a few others came over.

"Hi there I hope you don't mind me asking is it a boy or a girl" Julie said pulling a plastic chair over

"Oh we don't know leaving it as a surprise" She said leaning into Steve as she couldn't take much questioning and she just wish Steve would see this and answer some or think up an excuse but just as they had asked about every question in the book Carla came over.

"Right my lovely ladies why don't we leave Michelle in peace so I can have a little word with her" She said directing Michelle into the office.

"Now sit down my lovely lady" Carla said as she shut the door

"What is so important that you had to ruin my quality time with Julie, Beth and Sally" she asked sitting down in her chair and putting her feet up on the desk.

"Oh shut-up you couldn't have looked more bored and annoyed if you tried anyway I spoke to Peter"

"Uh-huh and what did he say" Suddenly wanting to listen a whole lot more

"Well he said yes that is exactly what he wants to and in fact he was so keen he tried to get me into bed earlier I told him wait until later"

"Uchh God that is keen god" Carla looked up at Michelle who was holding her stomach in pain

"Hey chelle you okay" Carla asked walking towards her

"Yep fine just this one bothering me where's Steve im starving and he's got the food" She asked sitting back in her chair

"I'll just go get him in here you sure you'll be okay

"Yes I'll be fine just go get him"

"Okay I'll be back in a mo" She said leaving the office and with-in a minute she was back with Steve who had gotten more food

"Hey baby you okay" He asked clearly concerned.

"Yea fine just wanted to be with you and err food" She said standing up so Steve could sit down before she plonked herself on top of him and wound her legs around the back of the chair.

"Well I'll leave you two to it" Carla said walking out

"Oh and good luck tonight" Michelle said after her and Carla gave her a quick smile before going to see Peter

"You sure you okay you're very pale" He said putting his hand on her forehead to check her temperature

"Yes babe I'm fine just this one keeps kicking me" She said leaning into his chest

"Well they'll be out in a couple of day" He said kissing her lightly on the head.

"I know babe" She said getting some food.

"Let me" He said picking up some food and feeding her it before she thanked him by kissing him passionately after a while she stopped and looked down at her stomach which was really sore again and then she realised why there blood all around the top of her leggings and then she fell into Steve crying.

"Hey baby what's wrong" and then he noticed it too as bit seeped into him

"Baby come on its going to be fine"

"Do you think you'll be able to walk home" She shook her head

"Carla" He called from the office and she came straight through.

"Yep" She said poking her head around but realised it wasn't something small so walked in

"We need to go" Steve said trying to calm Michelle down

"Why is she ok" Carla asked getting concerned

"Her waters broke"

"Oh ok well I'll get everyone to go so you can have a bit of space taking her home" She said standing up.

"Ohhh Steve" She screamed into him.

"Baby I know its sore but we'll be home in a moment okay" He said trying to avoid getting attention from the workers as they left.

"Right I'll take her bag and stuff and Peter will help you take her if you want" Carla said walking back into the office.

"Thanks well if he could open and shut the doors and I'll quickly carry her back" He said as he helped her into her jacket.

"Baby I need you to hold on to me as much as you can and then we can get home quicker" He said picking her up and walking as fast as he could with Carla following behind, they got in the house and Steve went up the stairs and got into their bedroom.

"Here you go baby" Steve said putting her down on the bed

"I'll be off then" Said Carla walking towards the door

"No stay don't go"

"Well ok if you want me too I will" She said walking back in.

"Hey mum eh what's all the noise about" Ryan asked walking in

"Eh Ry me and Steve need to go away for the night you can come but it will be pretty boring"

"Chelle where do you think you'll be going" Steve asked

"I'm not giving birth to a baby here with no help or anything"

"Okay if it's what you want I'll take you in Ryan do you want to come"

"No I'll be fine but don't worry I'll come see you tomorrow" He said walking out the room

"Okay I'll go bring a car round Carla don't suppose you could pack her a bag could you" Steve asked walking towards the door

"Yea sure"

"Thanks I'll be 5 minutes top"

"Right now baby girl what do you want" Carla asked standing up and getting the bag that was sitting in the corner.

"Pyjama bottoms, Steves t-shirts, stuff for the baby, my trackies and hoddie and my Ugg boots" Michelle said sitting up and edging off the bed.

"Hey what do you think you are doing just sit down Steve will be here in a moment" Carla said gently placing Michelle back on the bed.

"Chelle you ready" Steve called walking up the stairs.

"Ye we're ready" She said this time getting herself off the bed and Carla just let her do it.

"You think you can walk down on your own" Carla asked concerned that her best friend didn't know when to give up.

"Ryan come down say by to your mum" Steve called helping Michelle down the stairs.

"Okay" He replied coming after them, they all got outside and we're saying their goodbyes when Tracy came over.

"Eh Steve where do you think you are going" Tracy asked.

"Not now Tracy" He said opening his door and the one for Michelle

"No Steve your meant to be having Amy tonight" She said standing in front of him.

"Tracy can you not just have her tonight"

"Aaaaggghhh Steevvveeee" Michelle screamed from behind him

"Its fine Steve I'll look after her tonight and then we'll both come see you two on the bus tomorrow" Ryan said helpfully and Amy ran into her arms, the two of them had become really close and now they we're just like brother and sister.

"Thank-you Ryan" Steve said trying to calm Michelle who had gotten a lot worse and got in the caar himself before driving away.


	12. Chapter 12

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the hospital, Steve got out the car and got Michelle's bag before picking her up as he wouldn't let her walk through the car park. He got through the doors of the A and E and walked up to the counter where a porter came with a wheel chair so Steve could put Michelle in it.

"Name please" Asked the receptionist.

"Eh Michelle Connor"

"Alright well she seems to be stable right now so we'll get a porter to show you up to the birthing ward where there will be a doctor waiting for her" She said waving a porter over who pushed Michelle into the lift with Steve following right behind her. A couple of minutes later they were in the birthing ward and a doctor ran over and took Michelle from the porter.

"Would you be able to tell me how far apart her contractions are please" The doctor asked Steve

"Eh about every half an hour"

"OK Michelle I'm going to give you this, just breath it in whenever it gets sore and it should help ease the pain, me or one of my team will come check on you in about half an hour" He said handing her the tube of pain relief to breath in.

"And if she gets any worse or needs to push come and get someone" He said to Steve before walking out.

"You okay now baby" Steve asked sitting down in the chair beside the bed and taking her hand

"Yea I just wish it would hurry up you know I was like this with Ryan for 11 hours and then 1 hour giving birth"

"Now that is a long time but even if it takes that time or longer I'm not leaving you" He said giving her cheek a kiss before taking out his phone as it was vibrating in his pocket.

"You're not meant to have them on in these places"

"It's only Ryan he says Amy says goodnight and that Carla will take them both in tomorrow and he hopes your feeling okay"

"Oh bless her little heart" She said smiling. She and Amy had been getting on really well much to Tracy's annoyance.

"Yea wonder how she can be that nice with a mother like Tracy" Steve said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Well she has you as a dad doesn't she" She said looking up at him. They sat talking for about 7 hours until Michelle couldn't take it anymore.

"Stevee where is that flamin doctor" She said getting wound up and needing to start pushing.

"Its fine baby just take this" He said putting the tube in her mouth when the doctor walked in.

"Right okay Michelle im going to need to see how far up this baby is okay"

"I don't care what you do just let me push" She said squeezing Steve hands tightly

"Right ok I'm just going to get a nurse and midwife in don't push just keep taking the pain relief I'll be as quick as I can" He said walking out the room

"Stevee I can't do this" She said throwing the pain relief away.

"Yes you can baby it's not going to be any worse than last time" He said giving it back to her

"Well last time they actually let me give birth" She said breathing more of it in. And then they doctor came back with the midwife and nurse.

"Right I'm going to leave you with Nurse Jackie and the midwife Tess okay" The doctor said walking out the room.

"Okay Michelle im going to need to have another look to see where abouts the baby is" The midwife said.

"Yes okay" She said starting to cry again.

"Baby don't cry" Steve said trying his best to calm her down.

"Right Michelle I need you to push as hard as you can for me" The midwife said.

"Aaaaggghhh Sttteeevvvvee" She called out taking more of the pain relief.

"No it's not moving" The midwife said to the nurse

"Michelle I need you to keep pushing as hard as you can take as much pain relief as you want"

"Steevvveeee why did you have to get me pregnant" She said through breaths while pushing as hard as she could.

"Come on babe keep pushing and it will all be over soon" He said moving the hair out her face.

"Right Michelle that's the baby's head out now so it's important you don't stop now" The midwife said as the nurse started getting out blankets to wrap the baby up in.

"Aaaaaaggggghhhhh ggooodd" She screamed as the baby came out and a little cry filled the room.

"Well done you have a little baby girl" The midwife said handing the girl to the nurse who cleaned her up and done the necessary tests and wrapped her in blankets before handing her to Michelle.

"Oh my god Steve she is perfect" Michelle said as tears started running down her face again.

"She is beautiful" Steve said stroking the baby's cheeks and giving Michelle a kiss on the forehead before she got wheeled out the room into the mothers ward.

"Eh when can I start feeding her" Michelle asked the nurse as she checked her over.

"Well she isn't going to be able to handle much now so we recommend the mothers having a few hours rest before but you can change her into clothes or nappies if you bought any" The nurse said writing down her information

"Okay well your all fine and so is the baby so you should be able to leave tomorrow" The nurse said smiling and walking away.

"Steve pass that bag up and I'll change her into something nicer and then you can have her for a bit" Michelle said sitting up but wincing in pain a bit while Steve handed her the bag.

"You okay" He asked as he seen her in pain

"Yea fine, here is this okay" Michelle asked showing Steve a pink pyjama suit with a teddy bear on it

"Yea that's fine does she have stuff to go home in tomorrow"

"Yep a playsuit and onezie" Michelle said buttoning up the pyjama suit.

"Right be good for your daddy" Michelle said kissing the top of her head and handing her to Steve.

"Get some rest you" He said giving Michelle a quick kiss before sitting back down.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning Michelle woke up to fine the Nurse checking up on her.

"Oh sorry just ignore me" The nurse said writing stuff down on the board on her bed.

"Oh no its fine eh will I be able to feed her yet" Michelle asked picking up her baby who was wriggling around in the cot Steve had put her in last night.

"Yea you can do it whenever but it is often a good idea to start with the help from others" She said looking over to Steve

"Oh him I'll wake him up in a moment"

"Ah ok well you'll be able to leave today but you will need to register the baby before you leave" The nurse said putting the board back on the bed.

"Okay we'll think of names when he gets up then" Michelle said sitting up a bit more.

"Alright well I'm going to need to go but any problems come find me or someone else" The nurse said walking out the curtained off area Michelle and Steve were in.

"Steve" Michelle called over to him

"Hmm yea what time is it" He said stretching out in the chair he was in

"Its 8.00 now wake up Amy, Ryan and Carla will be here soon and I'm feeding this one"

"Right okay yea" He said getting out the chair and walking over to Michelle

"Do you know what to do"

"Well kind of I don't think I do anything apart from hold her and then she'll take as much as she wants I guess" Michelle said pulling up her top and letting the baby suck of her breast.

"Oh and we need to think of names"

"Well there's abbey, Zoe what do you think"

"I like Zoe but I don't mind"

"Well we'll call her Zoe if that's what you want" He said kissing Michelle's cheek as she continued feeding her.

"Do you want to go to abbey, Zoe what do you think"

"I like Zoe but I don't mind"

"Well we'll call her Zoe if that's what you want" He said kissing Michelle's cheek as she continued feeding her.

"Do you want to go to your daddy now hey mummy needs to get ready" Michelle said taking Zoe off her and patting her back so she didn't choke before handing her to Steve as she started to fall asleep.

"You wouldn't be able to change her" Michelle asked chucking Steve the rest of the baby clothes.

"Yea sure" He said standing up and putting her in the cot and started changing her.

"Right they guys should be here in a minute Michelle said sitting up on the side of the bed while putting her shoes on and wondering over to Steve and Zoe.

"Yep this one's all ready how about you" Steve said leaning forward and giving Michelle a kiss on the lips which she responded back to before they were interrupted by Amy running in.

"Dad Michelle" She said running over to them and giving them a big hug

"Hey darling" Steve said lifting her up in the air and spinning her around while Carla and Ryan came in.

"Hey baby girl" Carla said walking over to Michelle and giving her a big hug.

"Look here she is hey say hello to your auntie Carla" Michelle said lifting Zoe out of her cot and giving her to Carla.

"Chelle she is so perfect" Carla said giving Zoe a kiss and cuddle before handing her back to her mum.

"Hey Ryan" Michelle said as Ryan walked over.

"Hey mum"

"Look hey its big brother Ryan" She said handing her to Ryan.

"Oh mum she is so cute what's she called" He asked bending down to show Amy

"Eh we're thinking Zoe" She said leaning into Steve who had finished packing up his new daughters stuff.

"Well why don't you guys go off and we'll meet you back home we just need to go register her" Michelle said picking up her bag while Steve got the baby back from Ryan.

"Yea we'll get some lunch made as well you must be staving" Carla said giving Michelle one last hug before walking away with Ryan and Amy

"Okay" Steve said taking her hand and walking out.

"Wait we don't have anything to take her home in" She said

"No its fine there's a seat in the boot"

"What do you taxi drivers keep in they cars" She said laughing

"Well we like to be prepared" He said as they walked over to the desk to get an appointment. 5 minutes later a woman walked through.

"Miss Connor please" She called reading the name of a bit of paper.

"Just take a seat" She said as they walked in

"Right you are here to register your baby and to get the birth certificate okay" The women said sitting down and taking out a premade certificate with blank spaces on it.

"Okay so if we could start with the names of the mother and farther please" She said

"Well Michelle Connor and Steve McDonald" She said taking Zoe from Steve and tried settling her herself as she wouldn't with Steve

"Okay and could we have the babies full name"

"Zoe Connor McDonald" She said looking at Steve who nodded

"Alright and do you have the birth papers please" And Michelle handed her the papers out her bag.

"Right thank-you very much and here's the certificate and you'll need to go register with your local doctor and get her first check-up" The women said handing Michelle the certificate.

"Okay thank-you" Michelle said standing up and walking out the room with Steve and the baby.

"Right we okay to go home"

"Yep I'll just put this one in his jacket thing so she doesn't get too cold" She said getting out a jacket for Zoe and zipping her up in it.

"Alright" Steve said taking her bag as she followed him out the hospital. They walked over to the car and Steve got the travel seat out the boot and put it in the back before Michelle strapped Zoe in a shoved her bag in the other side and got herself in. They drove back and parked the car outside Street cars.

"Where have you guys been" Lloyd asked as he came out for his fag break

"Well chelle decided to pop into the hospital and have the baby part from that nothing much" Steve said as Michelle got Zoe out the car.

"Oi I heard that" She said playfully slapping him across the chest.

"Lets see big Stevens kid then" Lloyd said putting out his fag and bending down to see the baby on the floor

"Oh Steve congratulations she is dead cute" He said fingering her nose and cheeks.

"Well I am pretty beautiful my-self" Steve said patting down his hair.

"Sorry mate don't think she got the looks from you" Lloyd said standing up

"Well I hope you know Lloyd you have just really hurt a mans feelings"

"Oh shut-up you big woose" Michelle said picking up Zoe from the travel seat

"Any way Steve hurry up I'm hungry and Zoe will be too" She said starting to walk away so Steve immediately grabbed her stuff and the seat and ran after her leaving Lloyd in stitches.

"Hey Ryan" She said as she got in the house.

"Hey little baby this is your new house hey" She said bouncing Zoe up and down in her arms.

"Right what you wanting to eat" Steve asked as he came in

"Whatever there is love I'm not that bothered I just didn't want to stand chatting all day" She said as she went and sat down on the sofa.

"Well I'll make you a sandwich and you can eat as much of it as you like I'll also heat up food for Zoe and you can feed her while I make sure she has got somewhere to sleep tonight and then maybe we can go out for a walk or something test the new buggy" He said getting out the bread.

"Yea that's good we can go show off new Zoe hey" She said giving her a big hug as Ryan came down.

"Alright Mum" He said walking over to the fridge to look for food.

"Yea fine" She said as Steve came over to give her, her sandwiches

"Thanks babe"

"Eh Steve the fridge is full of baby food" Ryan said looking up at him.

"Well there was no free cupboards"

"That's cause you probably bought every single jar in Devs"

"Lets see" Michelle said walking over to the fridge with Zoe in her arms

"Oh you wee cutie" She said ruffling Steves hair with her spare hand.

"There's money in my purse go buy yourself something" She said to Ryan before sitting back down.

"Right now what flavour does little Zoe want he" Steve said walking over with a few jars in his hands.

"Eh I think we'll go for the pink one but hold on a minute I'll give her a feed myself and then I'll feed her that stuff" Michelle said lifting her top up slightly.

"Ok well it needs warmed up and then it needs to cool so you'll have a few minutes" Steve said walking away and putting the jar in the microwave. 10 minutes later the food had cooled so Steve walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Michelle and Zoe.

"Thanks babe" Michelle said taking the bid from Steve and putting it on her before getting the bowl of food and slowly starting to feed her.

"Okay well I'll go bring her some toys and stuff down and then we can be off out if you want"

"Yea that'll be fine" She said slowly patting Zoe's back before giving her another small spoon. After about 20 minutes Michelle had finished feeding Zoe and got her into her warm jacket again while Steve had bought down got some stuff down and had got the pram ready so they were all ready to go.

"So where do you want to go" Michelle said pushing the pram out the door.

"Well we could just wonder around see where we get too" Steve said as he shut the door and followed his girlfriend down the road.

"Great here we go" Michelle said leaning her head into Steve

"Its fine babe they'll go soon enough" Steve said as the factory workers came running over on their lunch break.

"Oh chelle how are you" Sean said running up and giving her a hug.

"I'm fine thanks for asking" She said as she got Zoe out the pram

"I suppose you'll want to see this one" She said giving her a quick kiss before handing her to Sean.

"Oh chelle she is beautiful" Sean said rocking her in his arms before showing the rest of the workers. Michelle stood there with Steve arms around her slightly enlarged belly, smiling as each of the workers took a look at her when Carla came walking across with a big grin on her face

"When was she born" Julie asked

"Eh last night don't quite know the time"

"And does she have a name" Hayley asked

"Zoe" She said taking Zoe back from Sean

"Now why don't you lot leave Chelle and Steve alone to continue on their walk" Carla said as the workers hurried away.

"Thanks-you" Michelle said

"Oh its okay I actually wanted to say sorry I couldn't hang around today I was needed in the factory"

"It's fine really"

"And if you ever get bored or want to do something just give me a call it dead boring in that place without you"

"Ohh thanks we could maybe do something this week and if you're lucky enough me and Zozo here might come back early and we can train her up quicker"

"Now I would be very lucky and yea just call me or something" Carla said giving them a quick smile as she walked back to the factory


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of days later Steve needed to go to Freshco's so Michelle called Carla and had arranged to go down to the park together with Zoe.

"We ready then" Carla asked as Michelle finished packing Zoe's bag and put it inside the buggy

"Yep" Michelle said pushing the buggy out the door as Carla shut it behind them.

"So to the park it is"

"Yea well I just need to pop into Norris's to get a magazine and too see someone who I believe is working there now" Michelle said pushing the pram forward.

"Don't do anything stupid" Said Carla but she knew that wouldn't happen as Tracy was now working there

"Oh trust me babe I won't" She said getting Zoe out the pram.

"Ahh hello darling it's about time you got fed eh" Michelle said lifting her up and patting her back while walking into the shop with Carla following behind her.

"Oh hello Tracy" She said as she walked in the shop Tracy looked up and gave her a sarcastic smile before continuing to read the newspaper spread across the counter and then almost on cue Zoe started crying.

"Are you ok bubba" Michelle said trying to calm the baby down

"Sorry Tracy but I'm going to need to feed her" She said lifting up her top slightly

"Eh not in here" Tracy said walking out behind the counter and opening the door

"Well im sorry Tracy but as a customer I believe I am not offending anyone by feeding her in here so I wish to stay" She said walking up and down as Rita came out.

"What's all the fuss about" She asked

"Do you mind if I feed my baby in your shop Rita" Michelle asked.

"Why no I have no problem and in fact I would like all my staff to accommodate you and your baby's needs" Rita said looking over to Tracy

"Why thank-you" Michelle said turning and walking towards the magazines.

"Oh Tracy love I don't suppose you would be able to help get me my magazine would you" She said taking Zoe from her breast and patting her back so she wouldn't be sick everywhere when she eventually calmed down and started to fall asleep again in her arms as Michelle rocked her up and down.

"Eh no you can do it yourself" Tracy said walking back over to the till.

"Tracy what did I say about accommodating Michelle who is clearly struggling to settle her little one" Rita said coming over to Michelle to help her.

"Thank-you Rita just the celebrity one on the bottom" She said as Rita bent down to get it.

"Have it on the house dear and I'm sorry about the lack of service in here"

"Aww its fine Rita and only if you're sure"

"Yes yes I'm sure now you be going put that baby down oh and well done on having it as well" Rita said as she opened the door for Michelle

"You are something else" Carla said as the door closed

"Well she deserved it" Michelle said as she put little Zoe back in the pram and continued to the park.

"Whatever you say chelle" . They got to the park and choose a spot by the trees and layed down the blanket that was in the bottom of the pram before lifting out a sleeping Zoe and taking out the seat in the pram so she could sit in it.

"So how did it go the other night with Peter"

"Oh it was good yea we'll just see what happens I guess"

"As long as it's what you want"

"Yea it is anyway how are you and little Zoe"

"Yea we're fine don't suppose we bought any food" Michelle said rummaging thought the buggy before finding a bag of food.

"Good"

"You hungry like" Carla asked

"Staving you would never guess how much energy it takes to feed a baby" She said opening the bag and getting out a sandwich. They talked like this and played with Zoe loads before realising the time and decided to head home.

"You got everything" Carla asked as they both stood up and put Zoe and her seat back in the buggy.

"Yea think so anyway"

"Ok well lets get going then" and they both walked off back home.

_**Sorry I know this is a rubbish chapter but I have such a good idea for future chapters I just couldn't be bothered writing this one much more…. Please reviewww**_


	15. Chapter 15

Michelle sat down on the sofa, her and Ryan had spent most of the day tidying the house as her parents were coming tomorrow and Steve needed to pop into work for a emergency.

"Right mum I'll be off" Ryan said as he picked up his bad. He was going to stay at a mates tonight because Steve wanted the house to him and Michelle as it was their sort of anniversary.

"Ok be good" She called after him

"I will be" He said closing the door.

"So just you and me now Zozo" She said picking her up. She was now a couple of months old and had gotten a little bigger. She made a little baby noise before pulling on Michelle's hair.

"Oi you little monster come on lets go get ready for auntie Carla coming" She said standing up and going up stairs, she then realised the time and thought it would be best to get ready herself, She put Zoe down in the cot and gave her, her favourite toy as she gurgled away. She walked over to her wardrobe and rummaged through her clothes before pulling out the tight black dress she had worn on her and Steves first official date and decided to wear that. She gave Zoe one quick last feed as when she was in the dress she wouldn't be able too. Just as she finished packing up Zoe's bag the door went so she picked up Zoe and ran down to get it.

"Hello" She said opening it.

"Hiya" Carla said

"Just come in I think I've got everything for her I'll just make sure" Michelle said walking back up the stairs as Carla shut the door and followed her up.

"Right she has her pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow, nappies, 3 jars of food, toys and 4 bottles of milk wait will she need more"

"Chelle I'm sure that's more than enough" Carla said picking the bag up

"Well I'll get another bottle and one more jar wait her bowl and spoon" She said running down still with Zoe in her arms.

"Right ok that should be enough okay so the bottles need to be heated and if you can heat the food that would be good if not she will go without and you guys have her travel cot already and she shouldn't wake much she'll be tired I took her swimming earlier" She said handing Carla the stuff.

"Yes yes yes and okay"

"Alright well you be a good girl hey and one of us will pick her up tomorrow morning" She said giving her a big kiss and cuddle before putting her in the buggy and handed it too Carla.

"Its fine take as long as you like im not doing anything tomorrow"

"Well I'll miss her too much and any problems phone us and we'll be straight round"

"Chelle you are too maternal and yes I will now you leave us alone and continue to get ready Steve will be here in like 10 minutes okay" Carla said as she walked out the door

"Ok right thanks again" Michelle said.

"Its fine babe just go get ready" Carla said already walking away so Michelle shut the door and went back upstairs to finish getting ready. After about 7 minutes she came back down the stairs to make sure everything was ok which it was so she sat down on the sofa and picked up a magazine but just as she did Steve came in.

"Hey baby" He said as he slipped of his shoes and went to sit beside her.

"Hey gorgeous" She said as he sat down beside her

"So what do we want to eat"

"Well I think a take-away would be good I'm not really in the mood for going out" She said shuffling up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Take-away sounds perfect any kind"

"Anything as long as it doesn't take too long to come I want to move on with the night"

"Well that does sound a plan but there is something I need to ask you first"

"And what may that be"

"Well close your eyes and don't move" He said as she closed her eyes

"Now this does sound interesting" She said as he shuffled round in his trouser pocket and bought out a little black square box.

"Michelle Connor will you marry me" He said as she opened her eyes, she stared at the ring shining in the box as a tear escaped her eye.

"Yes yes I will" She said giving him a big hug before he took her arm and slid the ring onto it.

"I love you Steve McDonald"

"I love you just as much Michelle Connor" He said as they both hugged each other.

"Impossible no one can beat the love I have for you" She said sitting up before giving him a kiss which soon turned into a passionate one and before she knew it he had lifted her up and was going upstairs, he placed her down on the bed before getting rid of his clothes so he was just in his boxers before he went and joined her and started the kiss again while she turned over so she was on top of him while he slowly unzipped her dress and got her out of it and slipped off her tights before unhooking her bra still lost in the kiss and turned back over before taking off his boxers and started sliding his hand up to her waist before pulling down her lacy thongs they stayed like that for a while exploring each other's mouth before Steve got his length and pushed it inside her, she suddenly started squirming and broke the kiss.

"Steve baby not that I'm not ready yet" He looked up and realised she was panicking and getting upset so he stopped and got off her.

"Hey baby what's wrong" He asked moving the hair out her face

"It's just I don't feel ready yet you know after having Zoe, oh god I've just went and ruined the night"

"No baby it's fine I understand" He said giving her a hug before pulling the covers over them.

_**Just to say this is the end of this story but it will be continued in We can be a proper family please read now it and pleasssee reviewww**_


End file.
